


Carnada

by Hallconen



Series: Corazon con tilde; Lawsan [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Baratie (One Piece), M/M, Office Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallconen/pseuds/Hallconen
Summary: -Qué ser cirujano no era una manera de ganarse la vida-, -Qué no lo salvo de ser huérfano de guerra para que rechazara su nueva familia así-; Decía Doflamingo.Law seguiría el juego de negocios hasta llevarse todo lo que necesitaba.E implicaba conquistar el aprecio de su mejor empleado.Law x Sanji   [Law haciéndole la vida imposible a Blackleg, y al revés también]





	Carnada

**+++H+++**

**Take me anywhere, I don't care,  
 I don't care I don't care I don't care**

**+++H+++**

 

Medio día y apenas si pretendía calentar agua asumiendo que esa cafeína instantánea era su desayuno.

Hawkins salió de paseo con Bepo y Zepo, _unos cachorros_ (que siempre serán sus bebes pese a su edad), son bombones esponjosos que demandan todos sus ingresos en ellos en vez de cubrir su propia comida o la renta.

El rubio le avisó modestamente que pasaría un _cambio_ si se quedaba en casa.

Siendo las tres veinte de la tarde y esa nota hecha por la mañana… entonces no pretendía que una baraja trajera terror a su agenda totalmente libre pues apenas si ayer se había graduado.

Sin entrevistas de empleo, sin planes, ignoraba también las pilas de trastes en la cocina. Se daba un mes o el año como para que Corazón cancelara su tarjeta y le mandase a buscar oficio no afiliado con la familia.

A teléfono en mano cerraba sus cuentas creadas para recibir las tareas calificadas, siempre había tenido fotos de sus perros como perfil así que aparecía que los cachorros eran los alumnos.

Las llamadas de Corazón llegaban en segundo plano, treinta, cuarenta…. Lo clasifico como spam mientras tiraba la taza de Doremi a la basura (Una compra obligada de “buena suerte” sugerida por Basil).

Law procedió por tirar sus tesinas referenciadas de libros obsoletos, si no se apresuraba en terminar esa limpieza entonces la humedad de la pared de sus vecinos acumuladores harían difícil quemar esos papeles mojados.

Tiró la ropa sucia de su canasta y la usó para meter sus preciadas investigaciones, _¡Absolutamente originales!._ Si ustedes las leen entonces serán los primeros en experimentar sus propuestas de tratamientos.

Mudaría su material a una habitación, esa que dejo bajo llave en la casa de sus tíos.

Aunque un baño fuese una pérdida de tiempo, quería oler impecable igual que su suéter lavado en la tanda de Bonney, claro que votó esa reveladora ropa y puso la suya. Eso le pasaba a la peli-rosa por poner su cuarto personal de lavabo con llave doble, con tres vueltas Trafalgar no le vería caso a tanto esfuerzo.

Alistado para entrar en propiedad privada, el peli-negro puso sus lentes ante esas ojeras para subir a su bicicleta.

…

_Que maldita selva_. El oji-gris creía que la habían vendido o conservado para almacenar. Amaba la idea de que un hombre como él infligiera miedo a las familias si entraba en silencio arrastrando los pies por esa mitad de alfombra con la que Doffy había hecho su gabardina, _el resto lo había dejado engrapado al suelo declarándolo territorio prohibido._

Explicando la fachada; la evaluaba como invadida de ramas; como sueño de un vegano. Trafalgar pasó de largo lo extensamente colorido que se había vuelto el jardín tras _abandonarlo._

La llave en que confiaba funcionó, pero se asomó a la placa de la dirección asegurándose de que era esta, porque la entrada no tenía polvo, le perturbaba el trapeador recargado en las escaleras.

Subió limpiándose en la alfombra que efectivamente seguía ahí, hasta tenían una calendario en la pared con las fechas que se había aspirado.

En fin, de entre los montajes de fotos familiares de Rosinante buscó a por un trofeo colgado, ese pedazo de madera tallado en forma de bate gracias a los enemigos que Cora-san reventó a golpes en su riña número cien.

Derribó esas fotos en las que Doffy había recortado la cabeza de Law reemplazándola y pretendiendo que habían tenido la actriz Stussy como inquilina.

Subió a su vieja habitación, apartando el falso papel tapiz que ocultaba la verdadera puerta, la otra no era más que pared tallada con una perilla pegada.

El bate abriría esto por supuesto, sería imposible no encontrar este trofeo pese a una mudanza, este grueso bastón de madera se usaba en temporada de nieve para retener el pilar de la sala que era imposible de reemplazar.

Destrozo el bate a la mitad, ya estaba agrietado, bueno, _no_ : Lo había astillado accidentalmente por una riña personal entre internos, _en un hueco puso su llave y la pintó._

Sacó los plásticos protectores de sus muebles al pasillo, Se dio cuenta de unos cambios nuevos de ropa interior que olvido en la cama tras de huir; _esos se los llevaría en su canasta._

Tiró por la ventana esos proyectos infantiles sobre prometerse diseccionar un delfín rosado cual clasifico en “importantes”. Acomodó sus recientes trabajos bajo las sabanas, quedaba parchar, reforzar  la puerta por dentro y así salir por la ventana.

_Lindo plan, extraño método con el remendaba el allanamiento._

Bien, bien. Esta misma noche pretendía pasearse a por ese buffet donde había memorizado el número de cuenta de un punk peli-rojo para cargarle a su recibo esta cena.

Al final volvería a con sus mascotas, cuales se estaban libres de estrés perruno gracias a los paseos con Basil.

-¡ _Pequeño flamingo, te llevaré a un verdadero escondite!_.-

El comentario le retumbó en los oídos pues el bate le había contraatacado con la fuerza otro intruso, la sabana también hizo su parte al enredarse en su cabeza para asfixiarlo…

 

**++H++**

-Aquí no ofrecemos dulces por la propina. ¡Y llévense el cadáver!- Levantó la última silla ignorando así al comensal.

-Abriremos nuestra orden para llevar,- El rubio destrozó la bolsa de plástico. -Ya va a despertarse.- Había extendido su mano al mesero señalando que quería unos cubiertos además de que insistía a por caramelos de post cena.

La conversación se refería completamente al inconsciente Trafalgar, quien despertó de un espasmo aferrándose de una mano a la mesa y con la otra desamarraba esa bolsa de hielo sobre su cabello.

_Soñó acerca de la última película que vio. Cuando estaba recibiendo la corona de rey de reyes… Entonces sintió este “sombrero” de fríos cubitos escurriendo por su espalda._

-Querido hijo, confiable reemplazo de mi mano izquierda. Siéntate derecho y come.- Un rubio de extravagantes gafas usaba un marcador de texto en su carta para elegir los vinos y postres que llevaría.

-Es interesante como creció hasta este punto,- Otra desconocida voz felicitaba esta proeza de “padre”. -Es una aventura criar un humano hasta que obtenga un título y doctorado.- El peli-negro lame botas sacó un cepillo de su bolsillo para sacar los restos de comida de su barba.

-Apresúrate, Law.-

El peli-negro levantó la mirada juzgando a Doflamingo y a su amigo de blanca gabardina. Se alejó con su dignidad junto con su plato a otra mesa mirando fijamente al Donquixote hasta que acabo con esa sopa, sorbía la cuchara recibiendo miradas asesinas del mesero de blanco.

-Todo el papeleo esta legible, eres una opción de distinta _altura_.- Quien habló fue un hombre de largos bigotes que se sentó entre esas malas influencias, tenía una filipina blanca y un pañuelo amarillo en su cuello al igual que ese muchacho que parecía la patética sombra de mano derecha.

-Con _niveles_ dentro de la corrupción, que asqueroso estatus describieron aquí…- Zeff no veía mucho caso en rechazarlo, siendo acosado por grupos similares, los Donquixote tenían una política y absoluta ley de familia _protege familia_.

El contrato francamente decía, y solamente esto especificaba como indiscutible:

_“Compartiremos lo que robamos”._

_-Atentamente. La confiable y exitosa compañía Donquixote._

El Chef pensó en aceptar otra propuesta, pero otros le exigían perder su personal y que los reemplacen con vagos y drogadictos, _fáciles de amoldar_ , con el tiempo los corregiría a patadas, pero no podría elegir el color de las paredes.

_Eso le haría sentir impotente, se suicidaría_.

-El primer intercambio es una llave.- El silencioso subordinado de Redleg se la dio colgando de un tierno llavero de pato y el innecesario papel firmado.

-El nuestro es mi aprendiz.- El joven amo se levantó con sus bebidas en sus bolsas, parecía salido de un bullicioso mercado. Vergo equilibraba los pasteles y llevaba el contrato firmado en la boca.

Doflamingo jalo con la pierna la silla de Law para voltearlo donde el cocinero aun con la llave en mano. El peli-negro se limpió la boca con la sabana que traía de toga, se levantó con prisa corriendo a la salida.

Saltó y abrazó sus piernas atravesando las cristalinas puertas, giró en el pavimento como un erizo azul pero esta vez no tenía un secuaz que le sacara volando.

Dentro del Baratie; Zeff agendaba una junta de nuevo personal directivo a primeras horas. El bando de los Donquixote tenía una noche para traer al fugitivo, _cinco horas y contando…._

_…_

Desenterró el kit de camuflaje para escabullirse a su departamento. Para obtenerlo viajó hasta el parque, cerca del lago donde aceptó la revancha contra el ganso que aterraba a Zepo. Dejaron el asunto en empate, además que el animal le permitió pasar a su almacén tras los nidos.

…

Desolado, casa vacía, ni sus perros destrozando muñecos de paja. Hawkins no volvió, así que la profecía era seria.

Se lo creía por que la pared que compartía con los irresponsables acumuladores por fin se desplomó derrumbando los muebles alineados de Basil conforme “las fases de las lunas”, _como sea_ … el paso a la habitación de Law termino bloqueado de escombro.

Al menos encontró el teléfono de casa para llamar a su amigo, quien le dio la dirección a un motel donde se había hospedado mientras elegía otro piso a rentar tras confirmar esa total perdida con la llamada de su casero repitiendo lo que había predicho.

…

Abrazó fuertemente a sus mascotas. Hawks es buen niñero, elegía la fortuna en sus decisiones incluso beneficiando a los cachorros y por eso Law podía consentirse por su cuenta.

_Dentro de sus cinco años de medicina compraba porciones congeladas, coleccionaba novelas ligeras de video juegos pero rentaba temporalmente sus libros académicos._

Con las mascotas en brazos; Encontraron y se llevaron a Trafalgar para retomar el papel que abandono por estudiar medicina.

**++H++**

-Dueño, eres el dueño del restaurante.-

Le vistieron de empresario, de traje de hombreras esponjosas. Le duro el pleno viaje de su nueva casa al local de comestibles. Se quitó el saco, corbata y lentes, se dio actitud al desdoblarse los calcetines de estampado de cachorritos.

Recibió una llave y un gafete, le sentaron en su oficina con asuntos que aprobar, proveedores que calificar, solicitudes de despido entre las de empleo, listas de deudas y demás asuntos.

El hombre de extensos bigotes le daba todo el trabajo existente, le amenazaba con que su deber no debía pisar la casa del Chef, esa misma que allano el día antes.

_Monet era la jardinera, ella y Sugar capturaron al oji-gris entregándolo bajo el ala de Doffy._

_…_

Law bebía un café gourmet, se le notaba como lo adoraba pues le sorbía aun ardiendo.

El Chef decía que podía repetir ese sabor día a día si se comprometía con un DON a este refugio de cocineros bandidos. Law fácilmente fingía un porte de comprensión y de ser responsablemente sabio.

_‘Iluso, imbécil de clase laboral’_ , La voz interior de Law sacaba a flote sus verdaderos colores; imagino una proyección astral de sí mismo cual ideaba como huir conservando la riqueza que le entregaron al secuestrarle (junto con la receta de ese maldito café angelical).

-Respóndeme, cría de Donquixote. Si alguien te lo pregunta o si quieren ver al encargado, ese eres tú: Absorbes quejas para después pagar rentas.-

_‘Aja, temporalmente, viejito fisicoculturista’_ … Pensó mientras asentía sudando. Este Chef no padecía de obesidad, sino de un cuerpo que le cansaba por ser imparable.

Zeff no le creyó así que llamo a alguien de su generación para ser un intérprete de idiotas.

El chef en turno era un rubio de ojos centelleantes en su ocupación, Le acompañaban dos chicos con vergonzosos sombreros baratos de Halloween.

Sanji entró con un tazón metálico, batía chocolates entre azucares comunes mientras tiraba blasfemias de ser llamado en pleno proceso de una legendaria cubierta que le quitaría el título a un Charlotte.

-Anciano de mierda, ¿Cómo es que volvió esto aquí?,- Arrogantemente levantó la ceja sin interrumpir su técnica.

Se dirigió esta vez a Law, diciendo; -Limítate a quedarte encerrado sin intervenir con las adorables meseras. Baratie SERÁ Baratie, hasta que el anciano se vaya _se volverá exclusivo para damas_ \- Humeaba por su nariz recordando sus planes de remodelación.

Los dos guardias asentían al cerrarle el paso al cocinero, lo protegían con tácticas innecesarias.

Law se hizo el sordo a esa actitud, así que para darle rabia al rubio frente a su ex-jefe; el elegante peli-negro le tendió la mano en cortesía saludándole con su nombre y preguntándole como se encontraba.

Sanji calmo sus cejas dando accidentalmente por entendido que si surtió efecto su respuesta, pero el chico no colaboro con el gesto pues dos estorbosos se lo impedían.

-Tenemos a un imprudente aquí, Shashi.- El peli-rojo pretendía intimidarlo.

-Imagínate una línea de dos metros lejos del Chef por que estaremos detrás de ella. Uh-Huh.- Este llamado Penguin, apoyaba la causa.

-¡¡Exclusivo para chicas!!- Agregaron esa excepción.

-Misma profesión pueden interactuar. ¿Eres un cocinero gourmet nivel leyenda?- El dúo negaba con la cabeza al son del inicio de un rap.

-Es mi empleado y le daré la mano.- Trafalgar se arremango hasta encima de los hombros, silenciosamente intimidando al estilo de Cora-san.

Efectivamente ambos guardias apretaron los puños con una pose defensiva.

–Ustedes son unos parásitos, dejen que el cocinero se enfrente a mi autoridad.-

¿ _Entonces el oji-gris aceptaba el empleo?..._

Sanji detestaba esta rutina de presentación, no había dicho nada sobre tener orgullo propio pues se distraía con su receta. Reconocía que hoy Zeff tendría un día ocupado con el fugitivo, por ello se propuso este proyecto al esconderse en la cocina pretendiendo que ayudaba.

Dejó que Sashi y Penguin treparan solitos por la nueva pirámide de empleados contra el **cebo** del restaurante.

…

Blackleg volvió a la cocina. Cedió sus utensilios con todo y mandil asignándole este proceso a otro chef que insistía imitar al oji-azul.

Y sin saltarnos el describir el edificio… Hace apenas un año eliminaron un piso del restaurante, el hogar de los dos fundadores fue demolido pues los Donquixote abandonaron una casa a comprensible precio por un error de papeleo.

Así que, tenemos el comedor, la cocina, el piso extra de oficina, al último el techo: _amplio para comidas privadas_ ; cuales nunca pasaron hasta la fecha.

Penguin le abrió la puerta de la oficina, Sanji no traía en gana que le exigieran una explicación de porque caminó por el local sin “protección”, salvo que el deforme rostro de su guardia desfalleció de cara, el resto de su cuerpo estaba flácido, posiblemente en primer grado de estado de coma.

El enorme perchero del sombrero de su padre fue hecho escombros sobre las espaldas de los dos idiotas, el resto del lugar estaba intacto, aunque si miraba el techo….

Law descolgaba a Shashi del ventilador, le lanzaba unas revistas pervertidas que habían salido de una caja confiscada (La solapa del cartón decía con marcador “Berenjena”).

El rubio encendió un cigarrillo al sentarse a un lado de su viejo, atrapó uno de esos libros escondiéndolo en su filipina mientras su padre le preguntaba al oji-gris si quería algún omelett especial por esa agradable _primera impresión_.

A lo mejor el peli-negro conquisto al antiguo jefe con esa demostración, no estaría mal darle más proteínas para el resto del día.

El peli-negro encendió el abanico de techo: dejando que el aparato tirara al humillado guardia. Trafalgar se sentó tras su escritorio imponiendo el poder que le habían asignado.

-Esta despedido, señor Redleg Zeff.-

Sanji escupió su cigarrillo encendiendo uno de los libreros, con prisa se levantó a apagarlo usando el cuerpo de Shashi como trapo húmedo.

Por otro lado; El Redleg reía entre dientes.

-Dale otra leída al contrato, crio,- Le dio un vistazo de la copia original dentro de su sombrero al levantarlo -Solo agregamos tu presencia y ciertas propiedades a tu nombre, aunque pretenderé que acepto esa decisión.-

Law respondió al siguiente segundo - Bien,–  Aunque el chef quisiera una cara de “estafado” de su parte; **_Ni siquiera parpadeo._**

Señaló vulgarmente al oji-azul -Deje que el muchacho use el mandil de ahora en adelante.-

_¿Comedia de cocina? ¡Law se adaptaba al momento!_

El peli-negro volteo a ver al mortificado rubio, a quien siempre se le veía sediento de expulsar al anciano a una jubilación, pero él quería ser el responsable de sacarlo.

-Tú.- Siguió refiriéndose a Sanji, -Escoge uno de estos para que busque un único reemplazo, me darás por escrito con qué dinero les pagas y por qué están contigo.-

Preparado para este momento, Zeff levantó su pierna prostética sacando a su hijo por la ventana con una patada. -Son vividores, no sirven para ahuyentar ebrios. Mi hijo simplemente los alimentó una vez y entraron para quedarse. -

Peinaba su bigote como si fueran una barba, -Búscale otra mascota.- Dio esa orden para volver por última vez a la cocina.

-¿No quiere eliminar ese puesto disponible?.- No le interesaban quien carajos eran, **_Trafalgar los quería fuera._**

-No.- Salió de la oficina, dándole la espalda ya que dejaba el poder absoluto a cargo de su desconocida mentalidad.

**++H++**

-Oh, tómenos, emperador Trafalgar, ¡Tenga piedad! ¡Acepte estas humildes ofrendas!-

El dúo de guardias se arrodillaba en la entrada de esta oficina. Con solo su ropa interior le demostraban que no eran nada, ni humanos sin empleo, se volvieron sumisos gatos pues los cachorros de Law vigilaban a estos exhibicionistas.

Bepo es un esponjoso samoyedo, su hermano Zepo ganaba en altura. Usaba unos lentes oscuros con elástico eran súper geniales y adorables visores.

Bepo usaba una pequeña capa naranja. Su lindo aspecto combinaba con su suavidad.

Ambos guardias perrunos se sentaron bajo el marco de la puerta pues detrás de ellos había unos tazones con sus croquetas.

_Resguardaban su comida en lugar de su dueño_.

…

Los chicos rechazados bajaron al comedor pues seguían ignorados por el nuevo amo, llamaron a Sanji desde fuera de la cocina pues el rubio se negaba a darles su ropa hasta que se vengaran del chico tatuado.

-No había visto de esos, de la marca Crimmin.-

-Son importados.- Auto respondió, solo se lo había mencionado a su compañero y presumido al cartero que los trajo.

-…¡Por qué estás viéndolos!- Con sus propias manos y las de Penguin, Shashi se tapaba el trasero.

-Huh, ¿te juzgaba?.- Levantó los hombros como si importara. El peli-verde se llevó a ambos chicos bajo cada brazo.

Ya no tenían como protestar por dignidad pues la llegada de Law les hizo darse cuenta de que haber estado con Sanji les levanto el ánimo, pero no habían superado sus expulsiones de otras pandillas.

Usaban sus sombreros para cubrir sus caras, y por ello sentían que el paseo era más largo que solamente sacarlos del establecimiento.

-Gorila, lo usado va a la basura, por la única puerta que dice salida.- Zeff presenciaba ese momento como si fueran ordenes de él. Y lo eran.

Esta vez Sanji lo encontró para repetírselas.

Zoro asintió siguiendo con su misión.

-Me agrada la fuerza del nuevo.- Pedro comentaba lo que parecía desagradable para Sanji.

-Su estupidez es tan fuerte como el olor que desprende.- El oji-azul asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina igual que su compañero.

-Se presentó lo rápidamente posible, ya se dará un baño y una purificación total, lo que haga falta.- Redleg volvió de donde vino, aunque ayer dijo que no volvería, parecía que estaría ahí cuando el quisiera.

El joven cocinero seguía escondido trabajando, Pedro le seguía como sombra pues era tanto un confiable amigo, un compañero para fumar así como un entusiasta a la hora de aprender algo de Sanji.

 

**++H++**

-Lo elegí yo, es perfecto para ti.-

-Lo es para ti, porque veo que te gusta reclutar bastardos.- Sanji se metió en su oficina siendo amado por ambos perros. Esa mañana discutieron sobre meter animales al local y ganó al encerrarlos aquí.

Shashi y Penguin tenían uniformes nuevos, _horribles_ , lucían preparados para pintar la fachada o para otros trabajos sucios. Con su actitud al cien por cien; esos dos se estaban detrás del peli-negro como pilares romanos decorativos.

El oji-azul comenzó su descanso para fumar ahí mismo, pues seguía firme en que esta oficina seria suya, todo el restaurante; sin límites.

Cuando el cocinero y Law discutían si la cuponera para señoritas seguiría en promoción… Un muchacho de entregas traía consigo una pequeña caja por la cual pidió una firma del oji-gris.

-¿Te has pagado ya un adelanto?, No tienes prudencia, no sé si es momento de darte algunos consejos.- El rubio le quito la caja de las manos, aunque los chicos y los perros también peleaban con él para ver qué era lo que entregaron.

Zoro entró en el momento adecuado para separarlos.

-¡Idiota, totalmente un _Millenial_!, ¡Piensan en sus animales más que en su trabajo!- Gritaba mientras volteaba los sillones a patadas, -¡Nos llevaras al fracaso seguro!-

Sanji no se estaba muy contento con la risa de Law al lanzar esa nueva pelota (con textura de gelatina) hacia uno de los trofeos de Blackleg.

El peli-verde se llevó al cejas rizadas devuelta a su jornada pues Trafalgar le había ordenado que siguieran el horario sin faltas.

Zepo destruyó la pelota tras recogerla por décima vez, bueno, era de mala calidad pero las imitaciones equivalían a lo poco que pagó.

 

**++H++**

-Tu papá está en la mesa cinco. Pidió dos jarras de café. Su compañero compra comida en el local de enfrente y comen aquí.- Sanji le entregó las notas de pedidos de su mesa, _no se estaba contento._

Law no captaba el mensaje pues hace tiempo que no escuchaba de Rosinante, especialmente le dio absoluto silencio desde que trabajaba aquí hace unos cuatro días.

Cuando el peli-negro fue a verificar… Doflamingo usaba unos binoculares, una gorra de camuflaje y el abrigo negro de Corazón.

Al lado contrario; Vergo pedía al mesero que retiraran la basura y demás comida que pidieron del otro restaurante.

-Que la mitad del restaurante sea suya no impide que coman en otro lugar- Sanji lleno el servilletero pues Vergo no dejaba de hacer origami.

Pedro concordaba con Blackleg. Por lo que dijo; -Debieron comprar ese lugar y dejar de invadirnos. – Abandonó al rubio tras escuchar que no debía salir de su puesto de asistente.

-Sanji-chan, mis negocios van sin riendas y pueden incluirlos a ustedes si es que me complacen. **Si yo soy feliz** , es porque obtenemos dinero. - Doflamingo no despegaba las gafas del otro restaurante, uno muy económico pero sospechoso por la noche.

El Donquixote dibujaba sus planes en el mantel, explicándole. -Es estrategia; _Los intimidamos, los ahuyentamos,_ pero al final les damos oportunidad de volver con beneficios y otras condiciones. -

-Si estoy pensando en que van a hacer ESE tipo de negocios en toda la calle….- La nariz del ojos azules parecía irritarse aunque simplemente _sangraba_.

–Les deseo buena suerte, estaré atrás si van a reclutar **ya saben qué**.- Se fue dando de saltos ignorando a Trafalgar.

**_Ahora son -Dos- a favor_ ** _, huh… quedaba el peli-negro por ser convencido._

-El objetivo administra un pequeño bar, es precavido y atento al cliente al tener un buen menú.- Vergo enlistaba en una servilleta todo lo que probó. Lo hacía por sugerirle a Law lo que Sanji debía imitar aquí.

-Crocodile es terco, quiere competir antes de ser aliados.- Dijo Law al recordar los demás negocios con los que quisieron atraer al hombre.

-Es grosero de mi parte recordárselo, aunque cabe analizar que el distrito Shirohige llego a él antes que nosotros.- Vergo brindaba un gran punto, muy importante.

**Los Donquixote se estaban actualmente a una calle de sus enemigos.**

-Busquen quien lo persuadió.- Fue una orden absoluta de Doflamingo, de repente de cinco mesas de alrededor de ellos se levantaron sus subordinados con teléfonos en mano buscando los contactos indicados.

Trafalgar se cruzó de brazos, -Roronoa.- Pese a lo desinteresado que dijo ese nombre, el peli-verde apareció.

-Despégate unas horas de Sanji-ya, ¿Conoces a los Baroque?-

-No.-

El oji-gris sonrió, -¿Alguna vez te pagaron por comenzar disturbios?-

 

**++H++**

Law entendió por la malas por qué Blackleg traía consigo un guardaespaldas, quien sea que tenía que cuidarlo en realidad tenía que ser la voz de la razón del rubio, **_no solo sus puños de respaldo_**.

Era más práctico que su vigilante fingiera ser su pareja, eso alejaba a los pretenciosos millonarios solteros.

Esa misma noche que envió a Zoro a divertirse (planeando intimidar la paz del distrito), el peli-verde se empeñó en destruir la moral del local con riñas.

_A Trafalgar le hubiese complacido más que las peleas fuesen al exterior,_ ¡ _Escandalosas!,_ y con los gerentes locales involucrados; De haber sido así el peli-negro hubiese tirado billetes y cheques a los pies del guardaespaldas.

En fin, Al otro lado de la banqueta Sanji salía de su jornada a media noche, usualmente tenia fans esperándole por consejos o firmas, lo peores eran los que llegaban de rodillas pidiendo ser aprendices… No obstante, esta vez un fornido ojos dorados se estaba terco invitándolo.

Su limosina le cerraba el camino y los brazos del hombre se abrían guiándolo conscientemente a su auto, lo desviaba como un pequeño hámster a su cueva.

_Cuando Sanji no estaba de humor, entonces caminaba ignorando o fumaba en cara de otros hombres_.

El problema era un simple acoso que Blackleg podía evitar, pero la pelea cambio a “Zoro contra el ojos dorados” pues sorprendentemente tenían cuentas pendientes.

La demás multitud del bar termino la pelea entre ellos mientras Zoro iniciaba una pendiente venganza.

Sanji se sentó sobre la limosina junto a una hermosa morena de cabellos negros que salió del Bar de Crocodile. Ambos bebían vino mientras se entretenían en ver como Zoro usaban dos espadas y Mihawk había sacado un sable gigantesco del maletero.

El cocinero contemplaba la capacidad de lucha del oji-café, si él lo hubiera contratado entonces tenía que saber qué tipos había vencido anteriormente.

Desde hoy le interesaba ser más amable con Zoro pues era un jurado enemigo de Dracule, cual Sanji lo conocía como _un romántico fan_.

…

Mientras Roronoa se lamia sus heridas, el oji-dorado se había llevado al cocinero, ya que mientras él luchaba; Sanji se ocupaba de la pandilla de respaldo de Crocodile que llegaron por ambos extremos de la calle.

El chef terminó agotado, absolutamente triunfó, salvo que la misteriosa peli-negra lo tomó por sorpresa asfixiándolo y entregándolo a Dracule.

 

**++H++**

 

…

Pedro temía moverse ante el nuevo empleado, -¿Y este quién es?- Estaba en un concurso de miradas contra un hombre de largos cabellos rubio y su perturbante falta de cejas.

-Nuestro ministro de **sentido común**.-

_-¿Literalmente rentaste un cerebro?.-_ Aunque Pedro fuese un humano, su característica de raza eran unos afilados colmillos, cuales mostraba para advertirle y darle la bienvenida (no se estaba tranquilo junto a -mano derecha de Law-).

-Mi presencia no tiene porciento alguno de cambios mortales en su jornada, así que puede calmarse, a menos que cambie la alfombra de recepción después de las cinco de la tarde. – Hawkins se lo menciono con sinceridad tras mostrarle una libreta con todo lo que percibió al entrar esta mañana al restaurante.

-Roronoa-san esta en meditación hasta que pueda perdonarse, - Penguin volvía de visitar el techo, el espadachín se asaba directo bajo el sol por decisión propia.

Antes de volver a escuchar ordenes de Law para que bajaran a Zoro; Pedro les interrumpía antes de que planearan algo mas escandaloso que el equipo de “heroes” que reunían para recuperar a Sanji.

-A veces hacemos entregas a algunos eventos de nobles.- Dijo abruptamente como si fuese necesario para la misión. -Una de las tarjetas del directorio de entregas es la ubicación del hombre que describes.- Pedro sacó una caja decorada con tapiz de sardinas. En todos los papeles se estaban escritos nombres y calles.

Trafalgar pidió el nombre del culpable y después de recorrer la larga recopilación de señoritas; Los más distintivos mafiosos se estaban al final.

…

Shashi volvió del armario de armas de Doflamingo ( _disponible para el personal, junto al balcón donde Blackleg fuma en sus descansos_ ). El peli-naranja cargaba una pesada caja de municiones cuál tiro _cuando le empujaron_.

El culpable fue la puerta doble del pasillo que se abrió de una patada, a contra luz entraba un enfurecido rubio.

Su ropa era diferente a la de anoche, traía puesta una gran camisa de olanes blancos y un ceñillo pantalón negro, aprovechaba la altura que le daba el tacón de sus botas para intimidar a los que preguntaban _¿por qué llegaba tan tarde?_.

Shashi soltó sus armas y corrió por enfrente de Sanji, quien le rebasó otra vez. El rubio se detuvo en su armario de emergencia y Shashi gritaba en la oficina admitiendo que se adelantó y rescato al cocinero él solito.

Todos quienes estaban “preocupados” invadieron el vestidor del Chef, quien apenas se quitaba los zapatos.

Sanji levantó su mano en seña de que le dejaran hablar primero, no quería malas sospechas, y es que los festejos malhumoraban al ojos azules.

-Me llevó por el cumpleaños de su hija, quería que le hiciera una cena de madrugada, gótica y adorable.-  Se terminó su cigarrillo dejando los restos caer al suelo..

-¿Y la ropa?- Law preguntó a por ese glamuroso estilo del siglo dieciséis.

Comenzó a desabotonar el frente de su camisa, -Tenía que meterme en mi papel, fui un obediente vampiro para mi doncella.- Se dio la vuelta pues todos los hombres se estaban apretados empujándose para pasar por la puerta.

Pedro logró colarse por debajo de los demás chicos, Cerró y dejó a los demás afuera.

-¡Es la primera vez que me arrepiento de salir temprano!.- Penguin parecía arrancarse la cabeza. De todo su tiempo como guardia de Sanji, nunca experimentaron una aventura así de breve y placentera.

-¡Jefe, usted tiene el noventa porciento de la culpa!.- Shashi y Penguin pegaban las orejas en la puerta, Law oía perfectamente al estar de brazos cruzados frente la puerta de cristal nublado.

Anoche, cuando dejaron a Zoro a cargo de los problemas, Law sugirió salir del restaurante para buscar una guardería de lujo para sus cachorros.

Pedro se abstenía de darle privacidad al rubio. -¿Y el brazo y tu boca?,.- Había rasguños en sus ante brazos y tenues marcas en su espalda.

-Ella tiene muchas mascotas, a mí me gustan los animales… aunque ella liberó su oso pardo cuando le dije que volvería otro día en lugar que quedarme por siempre.- Tiró todas sus prendas y se introdujo a la regadera.

-¿Qué tipo de princesa es esa?.- La imagen de una mujer domínate agresiva y de gustos caros… enamoraba a Shashi.

-¿Dices que es gótica?, ay, ¡Es mi tipo!.- El volcán del amor exploto sobre la cabeza de Penguin.

-Tiene mi edad, ¡Pero si los ven con ella los encerrarían por parecer pedófilos!.- Recordó su delicado y sombrío estilo de lolita.

Los chicos se mordían los labios, era cierto, ellos descuidaban su cutis y por ello parecían estar en sus cuarentas. Se mordieron las lenguas cuando Roronoa les encontró reunidos y golpeo los estómagos de los dos pervertidos para que hicieran espacio.

Sin embargo, el peli verde no preguntó a por el rubio, simplemente le hecho una mirada a Law, quien no dejaba de fruncir el ceño y estar tan silencioso.

-No.- Le dijo el peli negro por adelantado.

No le contaría de lo que se había dado cuenta.

-Vamos, hablaremos.-

Los dos principales niñeros y responsables del Chef; se retiraron. Necesitarían a Basil para formular un castigo.

Dentro del vestidor, Pedro ayudaba a Blackleg a arreglarse, secaba su cabello con un aparato y le peinaba.

Sanji anudó su pañuelo, listo para levantarse e irse, pero Pedro puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, se veían por el reflejo del espejo frente a ellos, el Chef no le miraba directamente.

-Sanji, Si Dracule te deseara como su pareja, no volvería con solo excusas reales cada año.-

-Es un bastardo.- Blackleg concordaba, pues lo dijo entre dientes, salvo que no pudo negarse a esa noche.

Seguía sintiéndose solo y la ilusión de Dracule como amante le tomaba inminentemente.

Pedro le apoyaba como su entrenador emocional. El cocinero era demasiado sensible como para ocultar sus problemas rodeado siempre de su “familia”.

Ambos enojados por distintas razones, salieron directo a la cocina, no había mas que decir, Pedro sabia lo que paso y Sanji no quería decirle lo mismo siempre.

_‘No me **tendrán** la próxima vez’_

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
